


Revelations and Confessions

by HanaHimus



Series: Megaten City AU [5]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira finds something out about Naoki and let's something about himself slip.





	Revelations and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for this au. Believe it or not, this au started off almost entirely gen lmfao.
> 
> Also shoutout to tag wranglers for being on top of things, bc I wasn't expecting this ship to already appear as a predetermined tag.

Akira had been thinking about Naoki a lot, recently. It was kinda hard not to think about one’s crush, after all. Though his thoughts about him weren't exactly romantic at the moment. No, they were more… Confused. 

The more he thought about it, the less Naoki beating him so easily made sense. Naoki was just a normal guy, two or three years older than Akira at max… So how was he able to best a delinquent who fought people on the regular?

Akira wasn't sure… But damn if he hadn't just stumbled upon the answer. 

The neighborhood Akira lived in, alongside a good chunk of other nearby neighborhoods, had an issue. Well, issue was kinda an understatement, actually. The area was basically suffocated under the influences of a mafia and a cult. Most normal people tried to avoid it, but almost always ended up in the crossfire of the feuding groups. 

Up until today, Akira had thought Naoki was one of the normal people. 

But damn if he hadn't been wrong. He'd heard the cult’s muscle was pretty damn strong, not the type you'd wanna mess with. Easy enough when they only went after mafia members… Yet here he was, watching Naoki tear through a group of them like they were nothing. 

He couldn't think of a thing to say or do about it as he watched because, well, holy shit. If the cult only gathered violently when they sniffed out dangerous mafia members, Naoki had to be deeply involved, right?

Shit, if that was the case he needed to get out of here. Last thing he needed was his neighbor knowing what he knew now, that was like asking to get killed. 

“Huh?” Naoki’s voice made Akira scramble to hide behind the wall of a nearby building. “Thought I saw someone…”

Shit, that was too close. 

\--

“You okay, Akira?” Tamaki sat next to the boy. “You've been off recently…”

“Huh? I'm fine… Just rethinking some things.”

“Some things? Like… Related to your parents or…” She paused. “Your neighbor crush?”

Akira frowned. “You're too good at picking up on shit.”

“Someone has to be, or people like you and Kido-kun’ll sulk yourselves to death!” Tamaki gave him a cheeky grin. “Now, talk to me about that Naoki guy before you start to sulk more.”

“I found out… Something about him. It's kinda changing how I look at him, even if I'm still into him.” For better or for worse, Akira didn't know. “And, uh, he doesn't know I know…”

“Well, uh…” Tamaki frowned. “I was gonna suggest you talk to him about it, but…”

“I'm pretty sure talking to him is out of the question.” Akira sighed. “He might kill me if he knew I knew.”

“You're… Joking, right?” Tamaki gave a nervous laugh. “He… Wouldn't actually kill you, right?”

“...”

“Akira…”

“I'm not sure, okay? With what I found out it seems like he might.” Kinda hard not to when it involved organized crime. “I'll just avoid him. It’ll probably work out that way.”

Tamaki gave him a look. “Akira…”

“It'll be fine, Uchida! Let's just… Talk about your shitty crush instead.”

“You're such a jerk sometimes…!”

\--

Akira regretted opening his door as soon as he saw Naoki standing there. Shit, he hadn't thought the other guy would come to his door… This was gonna make avoiding him harder, to put it lightly. 

“Sorry, thought it was a delivery. I'm busy so if you're locked out or something go talk to your friends--” He tried to close the door, only for Naoki to shove a foot in the way. “Hey!”

“You've been avoiding me, Akira.” Naoki tsked as he pushed into the room. “What's up with that?”

“I don't associate with mafia goons, so…” Fuck. “I mean, uh--”

Naoki put his hands on Akira's shoulders. “How'd you know about that?”

“I saw you fucking up some cultists, so I, uh… Assumed you had something to do with the mafia.” He put his own hands on Naoki’s. “If I--”

“Akira, Akira, Akira…” Naoki sighed as he pushed him against the entryway’s wall. “You really should've kept that to yourself…”

“...You're gonna kill me now, aren't you?”

Naoki thought for a moment. “...I'll let you pick how.”

Akira could feel himself panicking just a little as soon as he heard that. He really was gonna die, then. All because of a slip of the tongue. At this point he couldn't even try and talk his way out of this. 

“You decide…” He looked away. “Killed by my own fucking crush, figures…”

“Huh?” Naoki leaned closer. “Did I hear something about a crush? You wanna confess to whoever they are before you die or something?”

“You know what?” He had nothing to lose at this point. “Sure. I like you, Kashima…”

Naoki blinked a few times, releasing Akira and backing up a few steps. “Wait, seriously?”

“...Yeah. No point in joking or lying if I'm gonna die.” It’d be a waste to do it now. 

He looked away, clearing his throat. “Would this be a bad time to tell you I wasn't seriously gonna kill you, then?”

Akira finally looked fully back to Naoki. “...Yeah, it would be… Hey, if you're not gonna kill me, just forget what I said--”

“Why would I do that?” Naoki shot Akira a look. “Especially when I like you too.”

“I--” He blinked a few times. “What?”

“I said I like you too. Just didn't plan on mentioning it until you, uh, had your life together.” Naoki rubbed the back of his neck. “So telling you now is…”

“...See we had the same idea of when to confess, then.” Akira paused. “Never.”

Naoki frowned. “Akira…”

He shrugged. “I'm just saying…”

“...You know what? Fine, whatever.” Naoki approached again, caging Akira between his hands. “Now that we spilled our guts, though…”

“What…?”

“Guess we could be a couple, yeah?” Naoki grinned. “You're not getting more than a kiss or two until I'm sure you're not planning on relying on me for your future, but still.”

Akira looked away. “Whatever, I don't wanna kiss you anyway.”

“You don't even wanna seal the deal with a kiss, then?” He rose an eyebrow. 

Akira looked at his feet. “Uh, I guess once wouldn't be that bad.”

...Hopefully he wouldn't end up regretting this later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell anyone I told u this, but Akira very well could regret this if I decide to write another idea.


End file.
